Pranks and Revenge
by EdwardLover44
Summary: These are just a bunch of oneshots wiht Bella and the Cullens gettieng back at each other when they do mean things to each other or get  evil plots! Read and find out what our twilight characters have up there sleves! 6
1. Chapter 1

It was late one afternoon and Bella was at the Cullen's house spending time with her soon to be family.

"Hey Bella I'll be right back I have to go get something." Edward said with an evil grin on his face. Bella new that smile too well and new that he was up to no good she cleared her throat as she responded "all right…" and with that said Edward was gone in seconds.

After a few minutes Bella started to relax and started laughing at herself for being so hyperactive, but as soon as Bella was off guard something strong and cold smacked into her, making her hit the floor hard. Bella let out a scream and then stopped screaming once she realized who it was. Edward couldn't help but laugh, but then his humor turned into concern for he noticed Bella's whole body was shaking.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked. "Y-yeah you just gave me a good scare that's all." Bella replied. Edward had a wicked smile on his face and set Bella on his lap "sorry love" he whispered in her ear with a low chuckle. After a couple of minutes Bella's trembling stopped. Edward looked down at her as he noticed her trembling stopping as well and saw Bella's eyes light up along with an evil smile.

"What?" he said.

"Oh, don't worry I'll get you back Edward." She replied and Edward couldn't help but smile his crooked smile that she loved so much. Then he glanced at the clock to see what time it was "wow it's ten o'clock! It's time for you to go to bed." A with that said Edward took Bella home. Once they arrived at Bella's house Edward carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in for she had fallen asleep in the car. At first Bella was awakened by all the movement, but feel asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Bella woke up to see that Edward was no were to be found. _Must have had to go talk to Carlisle._ Bella thought to herself and then glanced at her alarm clock to see I was only three thirty in the morning. Bella was positioning herself in a conferrable position to fall back asleep when something shiny on her night stand caught her eyes. She sat up and picked up the shiny object and when she picked them up she realized that they were Edward's car keys to the Volvo. A plan started to form and she mile that evil grin of hers and said "it's payback time."

After a couple of minutes Bella got out of bed and started rummaging through her junk draws for things her family had gotten her that she never used she found a couple of things to make her plan go into action Bella grabbed a basket and put the following objects into it perfume, one of her outfits she would wear, a hanger, and other objects.

The first thing Bella did was spray her perfume all around the house and outside the house to throw off her sent then she took the out she had chosen and hung it on a hanger and opened the door just a tiny bit so that Edward would think that was her hiding behind the door. After that she filled up a bunch of water balloons and put them in a little container that was hanging over her window so that as soon as Edward stepped into her window all the water balloons would fall on his head. Then she fluffed up her pillows and pulled her covers over them to look like she was sleeping. Then Bella did her final touché and wrote a note to Edward saying

_Come and get me if you can find me!_

_Love,_

_Bella _

After writing her short, sweet letter to Edward she placed it on her night stand and mumbled to herself "that ought to do it." Then she began to think of places to hid when all of a sudden some of Bella's things in her closet feel out as she was picking up the objects to put them back into there designated spot in the closet Bella realized that there was a hidden door in her closet that she never noticed before. She opened up the door and realized it was a secret hiding room in-between the walls of her very house. She new that her house was somewhat a historical event for her dad found out it was used in world war one as a camping ground for the general officers, but never in her life did she think she would find something as cool as this. "This ought to be a great spot to hide!" she said to herself and quickly got into the hiding space and waited for Edward's arrival.

After a couple of hours sitting in her little hide out she herd a loud SPLASH! And immediately new Edward had just arrived and new that the game was on.

"What the! Bella!" he whispered in a angry voice. She heard him make his way over to her bed and pull off the covers to her pillows

"AH-HA….Bella? Bella where are you?"

He picked up the note and read it quickly and then said "So you wanna play that way huh? Well two can play this game Isabella Swan and you'll be sorry when I get you because you know how I feel when someone is keeping me away from my car!"

He followed the scent of the perfume only to be led into the living and noticed the laundry room door open and saw what he thought was Bella hiding behind the door then when he opened the door the hanger feel to his feel only to reveal clothing. Edward was walking up the stairs trying to think of all the possibilities of were she could be. Meanwhile Bella was on the other side of the wall and was trying not to laugh hysterically for she new how frustrated Edward was right now. Then before she new it she let out a small laugh and new that it was the end of her fun for in just a few seconds Edward flung the door open to the secret passage way and had her pinned to the ground and smiled his evil little grin.

"Now Bella be so kind and hand me though's keys."

"Never!"

"Alright you asked for it!" Edward started tickling Bella and she started laughing so hard that her face was turning red.

"E-e-Edward…S-stop it!" She finally managed to say and Edward did as commanded.

"Well then give me my keys!"

"Alright, alright! Here are your keys! maybe next time you wont scare me like that! I hope you've learned your lesson Edward Cullen!"

"Yes I have and I'm very sorry for doing that to you. Now will you please hurry up and get dressed we have to get going Alice is waiting for us back at the house."

"Alright I'll be out in a few minutes!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the afternoon when I had become Farley board while waiting for Edward to come back from his hunting trip so I decided to go through my draws to see if anything caught my eye to help make time fly while awaiting Edward's arrival. After a couple of minutes I had come across an Army outfit and helmet I also came across some water balloons and a water gun while looking at this I came up with an evil plot and my dearest Edward would have no clue what was in stock for him until her arrived.

I quickly took the bag of water balloons and grabbed a laundry basket then I went into the bathroom and filled up the water balloons. When I finished filling them up I put a few in a my bomb carrier then I filled up my water gun I put all my equipment behind the other side of the island table in the middle of the kitchen then I ran up to my room and quickly changed into my army outfit and put my helmet on and sat in my post await for my prey.

After a few minutes I heard Edward enter through my window and come down the stairs. "Bella?"

I put my hands around my mouth and acted like I was talking through a walkie talkie and said "the enemy as approached aim and fire!" I started throwing all of my water balloons at him or I liked to look at them as water bombs hehe. When I finished going through all the water balloons Edward was socking wet then I came out of my hiding position with my water gun and starting squirting him making him even wetter. Before I new it the water gun was empty and Edward stood there with an evil grin on his face.

"So you wanna play that way huh?"

"Uh oh retreat! Retreat! The enemy is on the move! Bella ran outside and had lost Edward for the moment even though it was hard to believe and she new he was up to no good for she never lost Edward. She was just about to back a corner to go around the house when she bumped into something cold and hard she turned around and gulped for she new who it was and only that but he was holding the hose.

"Edward you wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would!"

And with that said Edward turned the hose of full blast and drenched Bella.

"I surrender Edward!! I'm sorry I'll never do it again!! I retreat!!!"

"Much better." Edward chuckled.

After Edward Stopped drenching Bella, Bella went inside and changed her clothes and they were off to the Cullen's house for another long day ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from the Twilight Series : - ( I wanna own Edward!!! WAAAAAA!! (Who wouldn't?? HAHA!) Sorry for taking so long guys!**

**BPOV**

It was a beautiful Friday Afternoon and Edward was coming to pick me up from my house in an hour or so for he couldn't go to school today because it was one of though's rare sunny days and I had an hour to myself so I decided I would grab my ipod and swing on my new swing seat Charlie had just bought for me. I put my head phones on and listened to the song TSP by Muse. It was one of my favorite songs and started swinging with my eyes closed as I normally did if I was at the park.

_**Take, take all you need  
And I'll compensate your greed  
With broken hearts  
Sell, and I'll sell your memories  
For fifteen pounds per year  
But just the good days**_

Sane, it'll make you insane  
And he's bending the truth  
You're to blame  
For all the life that you're losing  
You watch this space  
And I'm going all the way  
And be my slave to the grave  
I'm a priest God never paid  
ooooh

**EPOV**

I arrived at Bella's house a half hour earlier then I told her I'd be here and walked into the house to find no Bella I was starting to get nervous when I heard noises coming from her backyard when I looked out the window I saw Bella listening to her ipod and swinging on the swing with her eyes closed and realized she hadn't noticed my arrival so I decided to play a little joke. While I was creeping up on her I couldn't help but notice the song she was listening to TSP by Muse it was one of my favorite songs and I was rather amused and surprised that Bella listened to that kind of music as I continued to sneak up on her I heard the song:

_**Hope, and I hope you've seen the light  
Cos no-one really cares  
They're just pretending  
Sell, and I'll sell your memories  
For fifteen pounds per year  
But you can keep the bad days**_

Sane, it'll make you insane  
And I'm bending the truth  
You're to blame  
For all the life that you're losing  
You watch this space  
And I'm going all the way  
And be my slave to the grave  
I'm a priest God never paid  
ooooh

**BPOV**

All of a sudden I got the strangest feeling that I was not the only one in my backyard anymore and quickly opened my eyes to see if my suspicions were correct, but all that was reviled was that I was the only one there so I closed my eyes and focused back on the song:

_**Sane, it'll make you insane  
And I'm bending the truth  
You're to blame  
For all the life that you're losing  
You watch this space  
And I'm going all the way  
And be my slave to the grave  
I'm a priest God never paid  
ooooh**_

After a couple of minutes I felt something cold touch my back and give me a really hard push and before I new it I was flying in the air about to hit the hard ground I started to scream while waiting for the impact of the ground, but was caught by two strong cold arms I looked up and saw that it was Edward and then I realized what he had done I quickly took out my headphones and started to scream at him.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

There was no response at first and I looked at his face that showed that crooked smile of his.

**EPOV**

I snuck up behind Bella and pushed her with all my might sending her out of the swing flying in the air. I couldn't help but laugh when she opened her eyes and started screaming waiting to meet her doom so I quickly ran over to the spot I new she would land at and caught her just in the nick of time. After a brief moment she realized what I had done and started yelling at me.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

I couldn't help but grin and hold in my laughter she was quit amusing when she got mad. After a couple of minutes I finally could control myself to sound serious. So I did what I do best I pined Bella against the tree and started to dazzle my love. I made my eyes show as much sympathy as I could and said

"I'm sorry Bella I know I shouldn't have done it, but it seemed fun at the time and you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'm terribly sorry and I promise I wont do it again."

Score! I could tell I was winning for she had that hesitating look on her face whenever she tried to stay mad at me. And then after a few minutes she said

"Alright but don't ever do it again or else you'll be sorry Edward Cullen! And that's a threat!"

I chuckled at her supposed threat and leaned in to give her a kiss after a few minutes we headed toward my car to head off to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you guys have been waiting for quite a while and well you know school started and everything here's an extra Chapter for ya. (I wasn't gunna post it for another month or so but I felt bad I haven't updated any of my stories in a LONG time. Don't worry I'm working on my other ones too. :-D) **

It was late one Saturday night and Edward and I where headed to my house after eating out. We didn't have to worry about Charlie this week for he had gone out on a fishing trip with a couple of friends for a week and Edward was with me every minute of the day. Edward was driving like a maniac as usual and I clung to the arm rests of my set. Every once and a while I would glance at Edward and could see him grinning at my response to his driving then an evil plan formed in my head and I couldn't help but grin oh how fun sweet revenge could be! Before I new we were pulling up into my drive way before I got out I turned toward Edward and said

"Now Edward I want you to count at a human pace to 40 and then you can come in alright? Pay no attention to what I do I just am I little hyper I guess you could say and if I trip I trip you stay in here until you count to 40 got it?!?!"

"Yes ma'am!" and with that said I opened the door to the Volvo and heard Edward start to count to 40. As soon as my feet hit the ground I ran and of course tripped and feel flat on my face on my way to the door. When I finally reached the door I quickly grabbed the key under the eve and unlocked the door, but instead of putting it back were it belongs I brought the key with me and slammed the door shut locking it behind me. Then I went upstairs to my room and made a trip around the house and locked every single window making sure Edward couldn't get in.

After a couple of minutes I heard Edward trying to get into the house I went back to my room and found Edward looking at me through my window. I went up to the window and stuck out my tongue like a little five year old and said

"Near near near near! HAHA! AWW what's the matter is the little vampire locked out of the house?? Poor little baby what ever will you do??"

Edward looked at me with surprise and utter shock on his face, but after a few minutes he smiled that crooked smile of his and said "Now Bella that isn't very nice you know. And you know I could just break your window open and come in and have it replaced before Charlie even found. Did you really think you could out smart me??" He started backing up getting ready to run full force at my window so I did the only thing I could do when I saw Edward running I quickly flew open my window making him fall into my room and hitting his face on the floor.

"HAHA! Edward! Got ya good! Maybe next you'll think twice before testing me and how much I can take with your driving!"

Edward let out a low chuckle and then said "I'll do it again I just wont fall for your little trick again now go get ready for bed we have a long day planed ahead of us."

**Hope you like if you have any ideas as to what you would like to happen in the next coming up chapters just let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I was sitting in my bedroom waiting for Edward to arrive. You see he had gone hunting and it has been too long since I last saw him. Well what can I say I got so board I started talking to myself in a mafia accent. (I think I lost it, but hey who said I was normal I am dating a vampire that is liable to snap my neck in less then a second!)

"Edward I am very disappointed. I don't know how many times I've gotta tell ya that the money was do today, but your lucky you caught me on a good day so I'll cut ya some slack. Now here's what your gunna do…"

Mean while…

EPOV

I was running as fast as I could to Bella's hose oh how I missed her so! When I arrived I was just about to enter her window when I noticed for some odd reason Bella was talking to herself, but not in her normal voice in a mafia accent tone. Then I heard her say may name.

"Edward I am very disappointed. I don't know how many times I've gotta tell ya that the money was do today, but your lucky you caught me on a good day so I'll cut ya some slack. Now here's what your gunna do…"

In hearing this I was having a hard time keeping my laugh in. After I knew I could control myself I just decided it be best if I listened to the rest of her ranting and when I thought it to be necessary I would give her a good scare.

Mean while back in Bella's room…

BPOV

"Your gunna put the ten grand in a bag see? And there's an abandoned building just around the corner. Now I want to go into that building and follow the hallway to the left and you'll see a door. I want you to drop to money in the slot of that door and wait for about two minutes to make sure no one's around. Now don't try any funny business you understand me! I've got my men surrounding the building and of course I will be there too and if we think your gunna pull anything funny on us your families gunna get it! You under stand! Now get out of her before I do something I'll regret!"

Bella then walked to the door and said "Chech the door!" and before Bella could exit her room Edward jumped in without her even noticing his presence and slammed the door and screamed "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHH!! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEON CULLEN THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!"

"Oh but it was indeed my little mafia princess" Edward grind her favorite crooked smile.

Bella almost didn't catch on due to the fact that Edward was dazzling her or trying to at least, but then she thought of what he said closely and her face went pale .

"WHAT YOU HEARD ME RANTING TO MYSELF! WHAT THE HELL EDWARD I AM SO GOING TO GET REVENGE ON YOU!!!"

Edward let out a low chuckle and then gave Bella a kiss. After a moment he looked into her eyes and could tell that he was forgiven, but he could also tell that there was a gleam in her eye that would not let him live this down and she was plotting revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Edward had to go hunting for a couple of days so it was just Alice and I at school today. We didn't really talk much since there wasn't really anything to talk about, but then just while I was sitting there I came up with a perfect revenge plain to get back at Edward for scaring me a couple weeks ago. When I looked over at Alice grinned at me with that mischievous grin of hers indicating that she had a vision on what I was going to do to Edward. After a few minutes of silence Alice asked "May I be of any assistance to you dear Bella?"

'Why yes Alice, yes you may help me. This is going to be the day where Edward will be sorry he messed with the mafia princess." I smiled back up at Alice and we headed home to walk through my plains for revenge on Edward.

APOV

I was sitting at the lunch table with Bella since the rest of my family was out hunting. I was quiet board to tell you the truth there wasn't really anything to talk about or do in this boring town then before I new it my thoughts were interrupted by a vision of my dear sweet Bella getting revenge on Edward. When I was through with my vision I smiled at her mischievously and asked "May I be of any assistance to you dear Bella?"

Bella returned me the smile and replied "Why yes Alice, yes you may help me. This is going to be the day where Edward will be sorry he messed with the mafia princess." After the bell rung Bella and I headed home so she could tell me her plains.

BPOV

When we arrived at the Cullen's house I put my stuff by the door and went up to Alice and Jaspers room to talk to Alice.

"Alright Alice here's what were gunna do. First Since Edward is coming back tomorrow he will stay home the whole day and wont be expecting me until I go to bed so what I was thinking was you can find a way to get us both excused from school early and then when we arrive home act like you came home by yourself. Then inform the rest of the family that if they see me to act like they never saw me so that they don't get Edward's attention. Now knowing Edward he'll be up in his room listening to his music so he won't be paying as much attention to his surroundings, but just to be safe have Emmet and Jasper play a competitive video game to cover up any noises. Then you're going to run me up the stairs and I'll sneak over to Edwards's door and burst open the door and say BOO! And get him right back muhuhuhuhaha! Now that is only the first part of my revenge the second part of my revenge is right now at this very moment you and I are going to go into his room and kidnap some of his valuable positions hostage and (wow I can't believe I'm saying this) but you and I will need to go shopping for some costumes for you and Emmet are going to be my hench men and we will interrogate Edward as if we really were in the mafia and I shall reveal everything we took of his and threaten to destroy them if is does not cooperate."

"Bella I 'm so proud to call you my sister-in-law. Now let's get crackin"

After discussing this with Alice we went into Edwards's bedroom and collected some CD's that he loved to listen to, some secret cash we found stashed inside hidden compartments, and well one of his most prized positions besides me which is his precious Volvo! Muhuhuhuhaha!

After we were sure we got everything that Edward would dye if he didn't have it we went to the mall and picked out our costumes and headed back to the house for there was one last thing I needed to do. I grabbed a peace of paper and wrote Emmet a letter reading:

_Dear Emmet,_

_Before you continue this letter block your mind from Edward right away! Now sweat, soon to be brother-in-law I am plotting revenge against Edward and need your help you see you will be one of my Hench men to interrogate Edward. Go to Alice and she'll give you all the information needed and your costume. Destroy this letter as soon as you finish reading this! _

_Bella _

When I finished writing the letter I sealed it in an envelope and put it on his night stand in his bedroom. After a couple more hours I told Alice I needed to get home. When I was home I did all my chores and homework and went to bed as soon as possible for tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life. After this thought I gradually fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

THE NEXT DAY! :)

BPOV

I woke up and couldn't help but smile knowing that today was the day that I would get sweat Edward back. I got ready and rain outside to be greeted by Alice and all we could talk about was how today was going to go and we tried to imagine what Edwards's face will look like (even though Alice already new, but she wouldn't tell me the little cheater!)

School was going by fast and before I new it was time for Alice and I to leave school. While driving to the Cullen's house Alice had explained to me how everyone except Edward that is new what was going on and would do nothing to disturb our plains. We were just starting to pull into the parking lot and Alice stopped talking immediately so that she didn't give us away. I climbed out of the car on Alice's side and let her run me up the stairs so that it would fool Edward more. Then it was my time I heard Edward listening to his music and quietly crept closer to his door. When I arrived at the door I flew it open and screamed GOTCHA!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Edward screamed. I couldn't help it I feel onto the floor laughing so hard that I was having trouble breathing! Edward just stood there with one eyebrow raised waiting for an explanation. When I could finally get a hold of myself I said "Oh what's the matter did wittle Edward get scared?!?!?!" As soon as this sunk in he smiled that crooked smile of his and before I could even move an inch he pounced on me and started tickling me!

"E-e-EDWARD!...S-s-STOP!!!...T-t-THAT T-t-TICKLES!!" I said in between breaths. After a few more minutes Edward finally stopped! He was still on top of me and wouldn't let me get up he started to kiss my neck and jaw line. When he stopped kissing me he whispered in my ear "Now that aught to teach you a lesson."

"Yeah, yeah I learned my lesson. Well I gotta go tell Alice something and then I'll be right back." He let me up and Alice, Emmet and I got into our costumes and had the interrogation room seat up. I then called to Edward "Oh Edward I need you to take me home I forgot something I wanted to bring over here."

"Alright love just let me grab my…" The room fell silent and then seconds later we heard Edward Scream "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KEYS TO MY VOLVO!!! BELLA! ALICE! GET OVER HERE!!!"

"Edward calm down I think I found them come here." We quickly got into our positions and on came the mafia princess. I looked up at Edward and smiled and in my mafia accent said

"Edward it is so nice of you to join us. Take a seat will you. Alice, Emmet guard the prisoner while we have this little discussion. Now Edward we have some unfinished business see?? You still owe me that 10 grand and when I give someone a second chance and they don't take advantage of it then I've go nothin to do but take things into my own hands see?? Now here's what we're gunna do your either going to surrender to me or you will suffer the consequences."

Edward just smiled his crooked smile and decided to play along. "Nope I refuse to ever surrender to you!"

"Well then you'll just have to say good bye to your precious car cause I got the keys see?? And all I gotta do is take to your car to the dump and have it smashed into a million peaces see?? And then there's no more car." Edward looked at me horror struck.

"W-w-what else do you have of mine??"

"Well I've also got these nifty CD's and all I gotta do is snap it in half over me knee see? Right in front ya too. I also found this cash pile which will gladly go to shopping expenses for my dear Alice. A-" I was cut off by a now pleading Edward

"NO NO NOOOOOO!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE GIVE ME MY STUFF!!!"

"Alright, but only under one condition."

"And what is that may I presume?" Edward replied.

"Never ever make fun of the mafia princess again you got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

I walked to the door and Alice and Emmet followed and my last words were "chech the door!" and we left a bewildered Edward in the interrogation room.


End file.
